


Have a little faith

by Torchi_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchi_chan/pseuds/Torchi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji hasn't heard from Zoro in a week. It's Christmas and he's losing his spirit for the holiday. Zeff has to help cheer him up.</p>
<p>Christmas gift for gagakuma!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a little faith

**Alright, so this is the second ZoSan Christmas gift for my dear gagakuma! This one is a little less rushed than the smut one I wrote.**

**This one is actually based off an rp that her and I are currently doing, I just couldn’t help myself! I really hope you enjoy it!! Merry Christmas everyone!**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s been almost a year and a half now.” Sanji said absently, peeling potatoes with Zeff. They were making Christmas dinner together, something they always did every year.

Zeff hummed and looked over at Sanji. “Yeah, it has been. He didn’t come back last year but we both know that was because he lacked the funds to do so. You never know, he may come back this year, little Eggplant.”

“Don’t call me little… I’m 21 you old fart.” Sanji muttered, rinsing off his potato and dropping it into the bowl. “If he was coming back, he’d be here by now. I mean, its noon on Christmas day, there’s no way he could get here now.” He sighed and shook his head. “He won’t be here, there is no point in getting my hopes up. It’s cruel.”

Zeff placed his hand on Sanji’s shoulder and smiled softly. “I’m sorry Eggplant. He will make it up to you, I know he will.” He said and got back to peeling.

“You said that last year as well. His idea for making it up to me was sending me a letter with a picture of himself.” Sanji started peeling again. “That _totally_ made up for it.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Let’s just… Let’s talk about something else, please?” He asked, looking at Zeff.

“Alright Eggplant.” Zeff sighed and rinsed off his last potato, taking the bowl to the cutting board when Sanji put his last one in. He started to chop them up into rough cubes to cook them. “Do you have any plans for New Years? Gonna go out with your friends?”

Sanji washed his hands to get the juices from the potatoes off of them and moved over to start peeling the carrots. “Eh, I think we’re going to go downtown for the countdown. I don’t know yet, Nami-san hasn’t filled me in on it yet. You know her, she keeps everything quiet until the last minute. Almost like she can’t decide what she wants to do until the day of.” Sanji chuckled, shaking his head at the thought of his dear sweet Nami-san.

Zeff laughed at that and looked at Sanji. “Not going to do a video call with him? I mean, you do it every year. Are you too cheesed off with him?”

“Damn right I’m cheesed off at him! He hasn’t fucking messaged me in a week,” Sanji slammed the peeler down and looked at Zeff. “I say hi every fucking day. He hasn’t even looked at them! Honestly I’d think he was dead if Mihawk didn’t fill me in about him!” Sanji sighed and shook his head, leaning against the counter. “I can’t believe that idiot… He keeps telling me that he loves me yet he doesn’t fucking talk to me!”

“Eggplant, I’m sure that he’s busy with school. He is in Japan after all and you did tell me that he had a busy schedule, what with his part time job and all of his classes.” Zeff said, raising his brow at his son.

Sanji picked up the peeler and carrot and got back to work, nodding and trying to calm himself down. “Yeah… Yeah you’re right. He’s just really busy. He probably really wants to talk to me but just doesn’t have the time!” He looked at Zeff with a bright smile. “I’m sure he’ll talk to me tonight at the very least!”

“That’s the Eggplant that I know.” Zeff said with a laugh, putting all the potatoes in a pot. He put it on the stove with water to boil them. He added salt into the water then opened the oven to check on the turkey. “Just keep your head up, it’s hard right now but it will be worth it in the end. Just have faith, okay?” He asked, looking at Sanji.

“Yeah… Faith.” Sanji said with a soft smile, chopping up the carrots. “I can do that…”

“Good.” Zeff said and started to clean up his work station, moving to help Sanji when he was done. “How about you go out and get some eggnog? Grab a bottle of rum while you’re at it.” He said, smirking at the kid. “Can’t have a good Christmas without any booze.”

Sanji let out a startled laugh and he nodded, washing his hands and allowing Zeff to take over. He was slower in the kitchen than he’d been since a kid. He was just too distracted and he needed to do something different to get his mind off of it. “Alright, sounds good.” He said and walked to the door, pulling on his jacket and shoes. “Want anything else, old man?”

“Nah, just that’s good.” Zeff answered, smiling when Sanji left, closing the door. “Faith, huh? Zoro, you better not break my little Eggplant’s heart… He’s gone through enough in his life.” Zeff muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had been pretty uneventful. Sanji and Zeff had prepared the food and kept an eye on it, working on the dessert a little later into the day. It was almost time to serve the food and there was still a very obvious lack of Zoro here. Sanji wasn’t the happiest person, having sent Zoro various messages in hopes that he would at least say hi. But he got nothing, zilch.

Sanji took a sip of his eggnog, glowering at the TV he wasn’t even watching. Some boyfriend, not even bothering to say Merry Christmas! Maybe this was Zoro’s way of saying he didn’t want to be with him anymore. Shit, no that wasn’t the right trail of thought to go down, not now, not ever.

“Hey, Eggplant! Stop moping about! Think you can go to the corner store and get some more candies? I need it for the gingerbread house. Seems that we ran out!” Zeff called, going through all the things that they had.

“Yeah, sure why not? Not like I have anything else to do…” Sanji muttered and downed the rest of his eggnog, bringing the empty cup to the sink.

“That didn’t have any alcohol in it, did it?” Zeff asked, raising a brow at Sanji.

“No, bottle is still closed. Don’t worry old man, I’ll wait for you to get drunk off your ass before I even take a sip of rum.” Sanji said in amusement. He then headed for the door, waving at him. “Does it matter what kind of candies I get, or do I just grab a few assorted bags?”

“Just grab some random assorted bags.” Zeff answered, getting to work on a key lime pie.

Sanji responded with a grunt, walking out after he pulled on his coat and a warm blue scarf. He walked down the street, stuffing his cold hands in his pocket. Shit, why did it have to be so cold out? He looked up at the dark sky and glared at the snow that was falling. Why did it have to be snowing as well? He let out an annoyed sigh, walking into the store and getting the candies that he needed.

When that was done, Sanji headed home and frowned when he saw someone walking around looking rather… Lost. Sanji’s eyes went wide, seeing a flash of green under the hat. Sanji sped up, hoping that he wasn’t seeing shit.

“Hey!” Sanji called out, jogging to catch up with the hopelessly lost person. “Are you lost?” He grabbed the man’s shoulder to get a good look at his face.

“Of course I’m not lost you idiot! The buildings are just moving!” The man whipped around to throw Sanji’s hand off but he stopped half way, jaw going slack. He clearly hadn’t expected to run into Sanji out here. “Cook?”

“No, I’m some magical snow fairy here to guide your lost ass home.” Sanji responded, sarcasm thick in his tone.

Zoro let out a shocked laugh, shaking his head. “You never change, cook.” He rolled his eyes, a small smirk forming on his face. “You’re one shitty fairy, I expected something a little more pretty.”

“Oh, shut up!” Sanji kicked Zoro in the shin, a small smile on his face. Zoro was here, he came all the way here for Christmas!

Zoro laughed and tried to get out of the way but failed miserably. All he managed to do was to slip on the slush and fall right onto his ass AND get kicked in the leg. “Shit! You fucking asshole!” Zoro glared at Sanji and tried to get up.

Sanji doubled over laughing, holding his stomach when it began to hurt. “That more than made up for not messaging me!” He laughed harder, having to wipe away the tears of mirth in his eyes.

Zoro allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Seeing Sanji laugh this hard was refreshing. “Good to know, shit cook. Now, take me home, you guys must have moved!”

Sanji straightened up and looked at Zoro with a very bland, unimpressed stare. “We’ve lived in the same house for years. You’re just an idiot and can’t find your way even if the goal is lit up with bright lights!” He rolled his eyes and grabbed Zoro’s hand, heading in the direction of his house.

“Hey! That is so not true you asshole! Everything just moves on me! Nothing knows how to stay still!” Zoro smacked Sanji’s arm.

Sanji laughed and rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Marimo.” He said softly. In just mere moments they were standing outside his house.

Zoro looked at Sanji, then at the house. “It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve come home.” He said softly, walking inside with Sanji. He blew warm air on his hands and took in the delicious smells of the food. “Shit, smells good, must be Zeff cooking.” He smirked.

Sanji kicked Zoro again. “Too bad there isn’t any slush here for you to fall into!” He growled and pulled off his boots. “The old fart and I cooked together!” He put the bag down to remove all his outdoor clothing.

Zoro snorted, rolling his eyes with a small smirk. “Sure, sure.” He said and removed all of his outdoor clothing as well. When that was done, they both walked into the kitchen. “Hey Zeff! Long-time no see.”

Zeff turned his head and let out a pleased grunt, nodding to Zoro and grabbing the bag of sweets from Sanji. “Likewise. Finally decided to come home for Christmas, eh little broccoli?”

Sanji snorted at the name, smirking at Zoro. He loved it when Zeff called him that, just the pissy look on Zoro’s face was enough to cheer him up.

“It’s Zoro, you stupid old man…” Zoro muttered, walking to the living room and slumping face first on the couch. The jet lag was really annoying.

Sanji walked in and sat right on Zoro, receiving a grunt in response. “So how long are you going to be here for? I imagine you’re still pretty busy, what with work and school.”

Zoro turned his head so he could speak. “I’m here for about a month. It’s the Christmas break and I gathered enough hours from work to be able to take that amount of time off.”

“You must have worked a shit ton of overtime to be able to do that Zoro.” Sanji said in amazement.

“That, and I called in a few favors to be able to get it all off.” Zoro muttered and yawned, relaxing on the couch.

Sanji hummed, nodding at that. He got off Zoro and sat on the floor by the couch. “Well I’m glad… I haven’t seen you in a while and I was starting to think that you killed yourself from all the shitty noodles you’ve been eating! A diet of only instant noodles cannot be healthy!”

“Hey, instant noodles and sake!” Zoro corrected, rolling over onto his back.

“That’s worse you idiot!” Sanji yelled, glaring at him.

“Oh shut up.” Zoro grunted and grabbed Sanji, dragging him up and onto him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Sanji, curbing his squirms. “Stop squirming you idiot!”

Sanji glared at Zoro, pausing for a moment then continuing to squirm just to piss him off. A pinch in the side made him yelp and stop, not wanting to get pinched again. “Asshole…” He muttered, relaxing against Zoro.

“Shhhh, I’m trying to enjoy the silence. It’s rare to have that with you around.” Zoro winced at the pinch he got for that comment. Oh well, it was worth it.

“Idiot…” Sanji muttered and snaked his arms around Zoro, relaxing more into his warmth.

“Moron.” Zoro responded and closed his eyes. He got comfortable with Sanji.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeff looked at the two idiots sleeping on the couch and he rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the time for sleeping. That was for bed time and he wasn’t going to have them running around all night. “Wake up you idiots.” He shook them both none too gently.

Sanji groaned and buried his face more into Zoro’s chest. “Five more minutes…” He mumbled.

“No… Five more days…” Zoro muttered, tightening his hold on Sanji.

“No, now or neither of you eat.” Zeff grunted and waited.

Sure enough, both their stomachs growled and they started getting up, stumbling over each other and ending up in a heap on the floor. “Fuck…” They both whined.

Zeff snorted and walked to the kitchen to serve the food, leaving the two idiots to sort it out themselves.

Sanji grumbled and pushed Zoro off of him with considerable effort. “Fucking dumbass…” He muttered and got up, actually taking the time to help Zoro to his feet.

They both walked into the dining room and helped Zeff set the table and serve the food. Once that was done, they all sat down to enjoy their meal. They all ate as much as they could, just barely saving room for dessert. They teased each other, enjoying their alcoholic eggnog.

After that was done, Sanji got up and stretched, still rather sober. He hadn’t had much eggnog yet. He headed to the door, pulling on his coat. “I’ll be back in a bit, I just need to have a smoke.”

Zoro got up as well and followed him, pulling on his own coat. “I’ll keep you company.” He said with a smirk. “Don’t want you getting lonely, now do we?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Sanji grumbled, walking outside. He took out his cigarettes, looking up at the snow falling. Now that he wasn’t freezing his ass off, he enjoyed the snow. It just helped make Christmas all that more special.

Zoro walked to Sanji and looked at him. “Hey, remember when we were younger and we talked about what we were going to do with our lives? You said you were just going to work at the restaurant with Zeff. I said I didn’t know what I wanted to do because all my grades sucked.”

“Yeah, I remember that, why?” Sanji asked, looking at Zoro and put his pack away. Now didn’t seem like the right time to light one anyways.

“I told you that I didn’t know what I wanted to do because I felt like there wasn’t much that I could do. You told me we would get through it together. You helped me bring my grades up and encouraged me to go to University.” Zoro said, looking up at the sky.

“Yeah, I know. I was there, remember?” Sanji asked, not really knowing where this was going.

“Shut up and let me finish, will ya?” Zoro asked, looking at Sanji with a slight glare.

Sanji held up his hands in a surrendering motion, nodding to Zoro to continue.

“Well… Even though I’m in University, it’s still not what I want to do with my life…” Zoro scratched at his cheek and took a deep breath. He really sucked at this shit. “I just…” He faced Sanji and looked him in the eyes, cheeks going redder. “What I’m trying to say is… What I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you. I want to continue getting through all the hard times together. You were my first and I want you to be my only.” Zoro put his hand in his pocket.

“Zoro… What?” Sanji asked, eyes going wide.

Zoro got down on his knee and looked up at Sanji, taking out a box. “Sanji… Will you marry me?” He asked, opening the box and showing a beautiful gold ring that had both a green and blue gem on it.

“I…” Sanji covered his mouth, completely shocked. This was not how he had expected this to go. He nodded, hands shaking.

Zoro grinned and took out the ring, putting it onto Sanji’s finger. He stood up and pulled Sanji’s hand from his mouth, planting a kiss to his lips. “Good…” He whispered.

Sanji threw his arms around Zoro and deepened the kiss, clinging to him tightly. He was overjoyed. “You aren’t joking… Are you?” He asked, pulling back and looking a little uncertain.

Zoro laughed and shook his head, kissing his nose. “No, I’m not joking you idiot. I want to marry you, I really do.”

Sanji laughed along with him and kissed him again. “Good…” He closed his eyes and just stood there in Zoro’s arms, not willing to let go anytime soon. He didn’t feel the cold biting at his skin, nor did he care about the snowflakes falling on him. All that mattered to him at that moment was Zoro.

Zeff stood by the door and shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. “Told you Eggplant… Just have faith.” He said softly and limped off, going to clean things up so they could relax.

Zoro pulled back enough to look at Sanji with a small grin. “Merry Christmas Sanji.” He kissed him once more.

Sanji laughed a little and nodded. “Merry Christmas Marimo.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was actually really fun to write. Please, do review and tell me what you think. I can’t get better if I don’t know what could be done! Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
